Magnetic monopole
Monopole matter are matter composed of magnetic monopoles, particles with only one pole hence possessing magnetic charge. They are responsible for some dense bodies in some universes Notation and Nomenclature Magnetic monopoles are named by adding the prefix north- or south- to the name of the ordinary matter e.g. northhydrogen Due to historical reasons, some monopoles has their own names, for example the magnetic photon Magnetic monopoles are often notated by adding a captial N or S to the top right portion of the particle symbol, for example aN or aS Origin Monopoles are believed to be produced in big bangs of the universes Properties Magnetic monopoles are basically identical to electric charges Symmetry *Strong interaction *Weak interaction *Electromagnetism *Gravity *Levity *Time *Translation and rotation erggertgter f Artificial production/Collection Various methods are used to produce/collect antimatter *Irradiating a millimeter thick gold foil with an intense laser pulse→make positrons *Particle accelerators→make heavier antimatter such as antihydrogen *Trapping positron produced by β decay of radioisotopes→make positron and antihydrogen *Magnetic scoops used in the Van Allen Belt of planets Storage Human *Penning trap (Usuing a combination of magnetic and electric fields in a bottle to contain charged antiparticles) *Magnetic traps (Use magnetic fields to confine antiatoms in a region) *Magneto-optical trap (Use a combination of magnetic fields and lasers to trap neutral particles) Lodorian *Same as above *Monopole matter bottles for containing ordinary antimatter and ordinary biodegradable plastic for antimonopole matter (monopoles have different quantum numbers to the ordinary nucleons and leptons thus they cannot annihilate with each other) *Physics fields generator bottles where antimatter does not annihilate with matter Applications Antimatter has a broad range of applications: Medical *Positron emission tomography (A positron emitting radionuclide is introduced into the body on a biomolecule of interest. The positrons then decelerates until it is slow enough to annihilate with the electrons of the body to produced a pair of gamma ray photons which will be detected by the scanning device. Antimatter lifeforms have analogous technology known as electron emission tomography, in which an electron emitting radioantinuclide is used instead) *Antihydrogen had shown potential for treating cancers Fuel and Energy source Human The breakthrough in the mining of the Van Allen belt of planets and space exploration, the efficiency of particle accelerators and the technology for antimatter storage of humans allows antimatter (usually antihydrogen) to be used efficiently and economically *Medium source of energy (as 74% of the energy is lost as neutrinos and a small fraction of gamma rays cannot be converted into heat) *Propulsion fuel for interplanetary and interstellar travel (as 46.8 petajoules of energy (minus the energy lost as neutrinos) is produced for each 1kg matter and 1kg antimatter) Lodorians The mastery in the technology of creating physics fields allows Lodorians to capture the energy lost in gamma rays and neutrinos by forcing the neutrinos to decay into other particles within the fields and then converting their kinectic energy into other useful forms, thus achieving 100% efficiency. Their energy applications are similar to that of humans. Military Due to the huge amount of energy released in annihilation and their economy, antimatter is used in various types of explosives and fusion weapons